An HP What If
by daff1994
Summary: If the Voldemort took over with the help of the Potters, the future holds sadness for poor Hermione
1. Annual Purifying Day

**Intro**

A What If story!

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all accept Lord Voldemort's invitation to be Death Eaters. Harry is born (no scar now though). His mother has 2 other kids (Twin Girls, Priscilla and Grace, 2 years younger than Harry). Voldemort now runs Hogwarts as it normally is but he teaches a lot more dark magic. He also has Death Eaters running the ministry. James is Minister of Magic.

***New Rules in Wizarding world by Voldemort's rule***

Unforgivable curses are now allowed, Azkaban is destroyed, death isn't illegal, and all muggles and muggle-borns, known as 'muddys', must be married off to purebloods, assigned by the ministry, so as to eventually purify magic blood. These marriages were to happen within a week of assignment, and were to be consummated during the honeymoon. Cameras were hidden in every bedroom, so as to make sure consummation had happened. If a child was born unmagical, they may be sent to special classes to learn how to be a wizard so they can marry into a wizard family. Pureblood wizards may marry two people, a wizard of their choosing and the one assigned to them by the ministry. It is legal for the pureblood wizards to keep their assigned spouse hidden from the world. ***Other explanations will be put in the story later as needed***

Chapter 1: Marriage assignment

Hermione sat quietly. Her mind wandered as her eyes looked around the room. The faces of the muggle-borns and muggles stood out. They were pale, tear-stained, and puffy from worrying and crying. The meeting today could easily mean the end of many of their normal lives. The room they were in was bigger than many rooms Hermione had even been in. Today was a holiday now. It was officially known as Annual Purifying Day and the following week was unofficially known as the week of tears, due to the tears shed that week as they were married off.

Hermione was especially upset because last year a young girl was married off to a man three times her age and had the killing curse sent her way when she refused to marry him. If she was to be married off she hoped it would be Ron. They had been friends her whole Hogwarts experience. When her mother was tortured and married off to an American wizard and her father killed, she had no other choice than to be sent to a Wizarding school. Hogwarts seemed like the best but when poor Hermione was ridiculed and felt too depressed to live with her mother, Ron invited her to live with him. Over their many years of friendship, they had fallen in love. The last summer they had lost their virginities to each other and have an even better bond, but today it could all change. She would be married off to a pure-blood and Ron would be married to a 'muddy'. Hermione had held back the tears unlike many others. The announcer, Lily Potter, her other friend, Harry's mother was naming the 'muddys' and their soon-to-be spouses up to the front to be given wedding plans. The last name that was called was Graddett, a muggle that was very pretty, had been married off to Vincent Crabbe. Everyone shuttered except Graddett who actually seemed pleased.

The room was full of noise but Hermione only heard one thing.

"Granger, Hermione. Please step forward for your assignment," Lily demanded in a sweet, strong voice. Hermione walked up slowly, knowing if Ron's name isn't called her tear barrier will break. She tried to fake a smile as she reached the stage. Time seemed to slow as her eyes met Ron's. She couldn't help but shed a tear when she saw him cover his eyes to hide his own tears which have started to fall. Time went back to normal as Lily spoke again. "Miss Granger will be married off to a pure-blood boy who is extremely loyal and caring, his family is nice and very true to their beliefs," she trailed on, but Hermione stopped listening. The little bit of explanation she heard sounded exactly like Ron. Her spirit seemed to lift and brighten, but as she was about to flash a huge smile, the name was announced. "Mister Draco Malfoy shall be Miss Granger's spouse." Soft clapping sounded from a few sections and gasps rung out throughout the hall. Draco had a defined frown across his face.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2: The Wedding

Hermione was about to officially be Mrs. Draco Malfoy, slave wife. Her one true love was now married to a muggle named Megan. She was invited to watch their wedding on Friday. He was in a clean suit and actually looked ecstatic, but Hermione couldn't help the things she thought. She knew that after their wedding, Ron would be sharing a bond with Megan, a similar bond that only she and Ron had shared with each other. She wanted to cry, but knew that Harry, who was sitting next to her, would notice. Harry was lucky. Being the Ministers son, he didn't have an arranged marriage and the wife of his choosing, which of course was Ginny, didn't either.

Hermione could hear her mother whispering to her 12 year old half-sister, how beautiful she thought Hermione looked in the elegant dress that Narcissa had chosen. The dress was tight fitting, strapless, and lacy. The train fell far past her feet, which had heeled crystal sandals strapped to them, and a low bust that showed a long line of cleavage down her chest. Her hair was up in a tight bun with curled bangs lying on the edge of her face. A sparkling tiara held a sheer veil upon her head. Hermione had decided to wear no makeup because the tears she was sure to shed would just clear the makeup from her face anyway.

The small church that the vows were to be said in was in Hermione's home town. It only held a few hundred people and was already packed. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Megan were sitting near the front of the left side. Hermione peeked out the side of the door and heard the harpist playing. Draco was standing at the altar and had a very flat expression. He clearly wasn't happy with the arrangement either.

Hermione's mother was standing in the doorway waiting to walk her to Draco. Hermione wiped her eyes and grabbed her mother's arm and walked to her awaiting soon-to-be husband.

***Later that night***

Hermione and Draco walked reluctantly into the master suite of the house they were given by Lucius. On the bed was a platter with wine and a copy of the rules. They always put these in the rooms so as to let the newbies know the rules. Hermione and Draco, however, already knew what was to happen on this night. Hermione had lasted the whole night without crying and was sure she wasn't going to give Draco the satisfaction of making her cry. She was determined that since this was her life, she would make it good. She had studied ways to make this experience enjoyable. She walked into the bathroom and left Draco to himself in the bedroom. She looked into the mirror and smiled. This was it. She was about to officially become his wife in a different way. She would give him everything she had. However, she knew that she would only give her all if she pictured Ron. She smiled again and was about to powder her face when she heard a strange noise. She flung open the bathroom door and let out a scream, because before her was Voldemort talking to Draco. She stifled her scream, took a deep breath, and bowed. Voldemort let out a raspy laugh.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there is no need to bow to me. Now that you are married to one of my best followers and associates, you are like family," He bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on her hand. She shuttered slightly but was suddenly aware that she was only in a robe. She threw her hands across herself and smiled. Voldemort just smiled and handed Draco a letter, before disappearing through their window in a line of black smoke. Hermione looked at her husband and smiled seductively. She started to lean in towards him but he simply stepped back.

"You don't have to do this. Being so close to Voldemort makes it so we can break some rules. I don't want to do this if you're going to regret it," Draco said quietly. He sat on the bed and was surprised by a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled sweetly and pushed him back across the bed. She was determined to get this over with. She dropped her robe and much to her surprise Draco actually smiled. Hermione's body was seemingly flawless. Her body had matured well and her breasts were defined and perky. She giggled a little as his expression looked of shock and awe. Hermione was wearing only a black lacy bra and a thin purple thong. Draco opened his mouth as to say something but quickly closed it again.

Hermione smiled as she pulled off Draco's pants. His legs were muscular and she almost laughed in embarrassment when she revealed that he had been going commando. She felt the blood rush to her face as she stared at him. He was already hard and she could feel the heat fill in around them. He watched her carefully as she smiled and blew cold air onto the tip of his shaft. He gripped the bed and he moaned a little. She felt passion fill her up and knew that she didn't even have to think about Ron to enjoy this. She knew these feelings of pure lust were directly from Draco. She slowly slipped her lips around his large cock. Ron's was much less thick and a little shorter. He smiled and moved his hands down to Hermione's hair. She playfully and softly nibbled on him and he couldn't help but moan. He yelled her name as he filled her throat up with his cum. She swallowed all of it and pulled back. Draco, who was now sitting up, pulled her bra off and sucked her hard nipples and nibbled at them. She moaned quietly and pushed him back onto the bed. She sat over Draco and pulled off her underwear. He pulled her further up and slowly licked her slowly. She knew that she wanted to cum from him deep inside her instead so she pulled back and thrust herself onto him hard.

They both let out a moan and continued to go harder and faster. She let out a cry and Draco slowed, but she shook her head and he went fast again. Ron had never made her feel this way and she couldn't help but wonder why, but pleasure filled her up and she knew she was about to explode. He felt her cum on him and it only encouraged him. He smiled and let out a moan as he went very hard and filled her up. They both lied down and covered up with a blanket. They continued off and on all night long.


	3. What now?

Chapter 3: What now?

***four months later***

Hermione hid her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't be ashamed to be carrying a baby, but she wasn't entirely sure if Draco wanted it. Draco had chosen his other wife and now lived with her most of the time. Hermione mostly stayed at home because it embarrassed her to be seen out in public without her husband. She hadn't even told Draco that she was pregnant and she wasn't sure how to tell him.

Hermione and Draco had had a lovely first month of marriage, out all the time, expressing their love, and the constant feeling of want. Then he met her, Astoria Greengrass. She was a year older and was known for being easy. Draco was attracted at once and just left Hermione behind. He still came and they had sex once a week but the last two weeks he hadn't even contacted her except through owl. Hermione was crushed, but her spirit lifted when she learned she was pregnant.

She had to tell him tonight. He had promised that they would meet up tonight. She dressed in a slightly baggy dress and sat in their room waiting for him. At dinnertime an owl appeared in the window and Hermione worried that Draco had bailed. However, when she had opened the letter she fell to her knees. Draco and Astoria had been attacked. Astoria didn't make it but Draco was at St. Mungoes. Hermione cried and grabbed her stomach. She didn't want to lose her baby's daddy. She loved him. So she apparated to just outside the hospital and ran in to the room it said Draco was in. The tears stopped falling when she saw him smiling at her from the hospital bed. His arm was in a cast but other than that he was fine. She smiled and ran to hug him. He didn't even seem the least bit saddened by his new wives passing. Hermione smiled and decided to tell him. But, before she could speak a doctor walked in.

"Oh hello Mrs. Malfoy, how is the little one? Any nausea?" The doctor asked. Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco was speechless. The doctor noticed the shock in their faces and left. Draco looked Hermione straight in the eyes and let his good hand fall to her stomach which was now clearly protruding from her tiny frame.

"You're pregnant? It's mine?" He leaned back and a tear fell down his cheek. "And I was faking this marriage when I should have been with you," He trailed on to himself.

"Fake marriage? What are you saying? that you and Astoria weren't really together?" Hermione said trying to understand what he said.

"Yes, she wanted to marry a muggle but her father would've killed her, which is unfortunately what happened tonight. He found out and killed her, I tried to help but he got her." He frowned and hugged Hermione. "I missed you, and I am glad we are pregnant. And that my dad isn't like hers, I certainly would be dead."


End file.
